


Curses and Reactions

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [37]
Category: Naruto
Genre: kinda Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunade is dreading what her name will become when she dies (except, ya know, it's already something like "god" in the medic-nin circles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses and Reactions

You know how sometimes you find characters using a Kage's name/position as a curse? Their reactions to learning that would be hilarious. _Like…_

_._

_"_ Shodai _knows how we'll do it," Naruto rolled his shoulders and_ focused _on the task before them. "But we_ **will** _beat that thing, datte-"_

_Hashirama blinked, took that in then cut the teen off. "Actually, I_ don't _know."_

_._

_"_ Nidaime _that hurt!" Genma hissed, experimentally testing how much mobility the injury would cost him._

_Tobirama stared at the man, "And_ why _is it important that I know that?"_

_Genma blanched, realizing_ what _he had said and_ who _he had said it with._

_._

_"Like_ Sandaime's pipe _wasn't a weapon." Kiba scoffed._

_Hiruzen closed his eyes and wondered why his shinobi couldn't have waited until at least half a decade before swearing with his name._

_._

_Kakashi took in their enemy and started to swear_ Fuu- _paused, took note of who exactly was with him and something like glee lit up in him as he drew out, "_ **Yooondaaaimeee** _."_

_Minato stumbled "K-Kakashi- you- but- I-_ **why?** _"_

_Kakashi nearly cackled when the last word came out almost like a wail of despair._

_._

**Meanings:**

Shodai | God - as in "God only knows", "God dammit" or "God Damn You"

Nidaime | Shit/fuck - as in "shit/fuck that hurt"

Like Sandaime's pipe wasn't a weapon - "Like hell that's right"

Yooondaaaimeee - "Fuuuck"

**Author's Note:**

> Which is your favorite?


End file.
